criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Adrienna Brassiere
|status = Alive |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Harlot |affiliation = Irish gang |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #20: Eyes Wide Shut (s4) }} Adrienna Brassiere was a suspect in the murder investigations of pimp Kristopher Bauer in Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past), escaped convict Fiona Flanagan in Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past), and mobster Vittorio Capecchi in How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past), as well as a quasi-suspect in Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Adrienna is a 27-year-old harlot. She has long, wavy blonde hair and silver hoop-shaped earrings. She wears a red corset with black lace details and a jewel, and also dons black lace gloves and a black choker with a red rose. She holds a black whip in her right hand. In her first appearance, it is known that Adrienna eats oysters and candy apples. In her second appearance, it is discovered that she smokes opium. In her third appearance, she dons a blue corset, a cowgirl hat and a choker both adorned with white roses, and a pair of white laced gloves. It is revealed that she rides horses, uses snake oil and eats beef jerky. Events of Criminal Case Eyes Wide Shut Adrienna became a suspect after Isaac and the player found her bracelet. She confirmed that she was the lady Kristopher was with before he died and asked if they had caught his killer. She didn't see who killed Kristopher because she ran away. After their session, she assumed that he left the building but instead found him dead. Adrienna ran away because she was afraid that she would be blamed because the first person on the scene is usually presumed to be guilty. When asked if anything out of the ordinary occurred during her encounter with the victim, she said that he was nice enough and that it went by quickly. Adrienna was spoken to again when the victim's wallet was found in her bag. She admitted that she stole his wallet. Kristopher had always underpaid her and Madam Xiang wouldn't make up the difference even when she asked. Madam Xiang said that she should be happy enough as-is. When she saw an opportunity for a fresh start, she took it, which is why she stole the wallet. Adrienna was found innocent when the team incarcerated Elias Willingham for Kristopher's murder. Blue Blazes Adrienna was spoken to by the player and Katherine Woolf, for information regarding the Scarlet Slayer, who was responsible for the disappearances of several prostitutes. Though she was surprised to see the player, she explained that more girls would disappear everyday, then end up dead. She believed the Italians were behind it, considering that Sinner's End had been under the control of their sworn enemy, the Irish. She left it at that and walked away, hoping she would live to see another sunrise and not end up a victim of the Scarlet Slayer. Slayer's End Adrienna became a suspect again after Maddie found her whip in the Flanagans' office. She said her boss wanted to see her for her annual performance review. As for the recent murder, she wondered why they would even investigate it considering the havoc Fiona caused as the Scarlet Slayer. But she said she and the other girls were glad she was dead, and that they would dance on her grave to celebrate. Adrienna was spoken to again about a dead prostitue named Celia Barnes and her relationship with Fiona. She said Fiona seemed fond of Celia, and took her under her wing. But when Celia caught syphllis, she paid for the doctor to come and stayed at her bedside until she died. After Celia's funeral, Fiona disappeared for a while, and around the time she came back was the time she began killing prostitutes. In the end, Adrienna was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Finley Flanagan for Fiona's murder. How the East Was Won Adrienna became a suspect for a third time after the player and Isaac found a paddle belonging to her at the victim's house. She explained that she left the Moulin Rose after Marla de Paradis took over and tried to make everyone into dancers. But Adrienna was more comfortable with the profession she had now, and was offered a deal by Vittorio, so she took it. Since Vittorio was dead, Adrienna had no idea what would happen to her now. Adrienna was spoken to again about a note she wrote which detailed the victim's movements. She said she was always loyal to the Irish, and when she was given a job working for Vittorio she took the opportunity to spy on him. But her loyalty to the Irish did not extend to killing him; she claimed she made love, not war, and that she was unable to send the note anyway. Adrienna was found innocent once again after the team incarcerated Seamus O'Neill for Vittorio's murder. She was later spoken to again about a supposed hint, a code written on a bust. Once she heard it was engraved on a bust, she instantly knew what it meant. The code was for Vittorio's safe, one that she had been looking for weeks. It was located in the chapel, where Vittorio always went to "ask God for advice", but she knew the truth. Isaac and the player then went to search for the safe in the chapel. Trivia *Adrienna is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in three cases. *Adrienna is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. *Adrienna's surname, if translated from French, means "bra", which is an example of Pretty Simple's crude humor. Case appearances *Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past) *Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past) *Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past) *How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery ABrassiereAppMOTP.png|Adrienna, as she appeared in Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past) and Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past). ABrassiereApp3MOTP.png|Adrienna, as she appeared in How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past). ABrassiereBlueBlazes.png|Adrienna, as she appeared in Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past). AdriennaMugshot1.png AdriennaMugshot2.png OG_SUS_430_602.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Irish gang members